


Marry Me

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: The magic of Ignis’s cooking leaves reader wanting more than just cherished memories.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the film ‘Like Water for Chocolate.’

There was always something magical about Ignis’s cooking.

The first time you have taken a bite from his cooking, a strange phenomenon had occurred. You felt your entire being was being dissolved through each bite and you welcomed him so. For Ignis was the sender and you were the recipient.

After finishing your bite, the first thing you said to him was, “Marry me.”

Ignis could only chuckled in amusement and continued on with his meal. You joined with him with great reluctance, for you were serious about your proposal.

Since then you have noticed Ignis’s cooking magic only depended on how strong his emotions are.

When he cooked for you and his group of friends during a camping trip. You can feel joy and laughter as memories of your childhood resurfaced. The time he cooked for you and his uncle after introducing each other for the first time. The memories of the people you admired and shaped you as a person began to appear. Soon you began talking about them after only a few bites.

Each of those times, you have asked Ignis to marry you and each time he responds with a smile and moves on with his day.

One day, you sat on the kitchen counter while Ignis was cooking dinner, “Ignis, every time you cook they always taste delicious. What is your secret?”

Ignis didn’t turn away as he continued stirring, “The secret to cooking is to do it with love.”

You know if Ignis had said that to someone else, they would likely to assume he was merely teasing them. But you knew Ignis well enough to know he meant every word of it.

You weren’t aware until Ignis cleared his throat that a spoon was close to your mouth. You tasted the sauce Ignis had made and once again his magic has taken an effect on you.

You can feel the passion as the sauce streams down your throat. The love he has for you, as the strong after taste reaches your tongue. You were beginning to remember the day Ignis said he loved you and you confessing in return. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship between you two. No matter how much time has passed, the love continues to remain strong.

“What do you think, my love?” He asked, not aware of the spell he casted on you.

You answered his question by kissing him so deeply and such passion that the two of you can hear the spoon dropping on the floor.

You let go of your embrace and smiled sweetly at him, “Marry me.”

Ignis caressed your face with the back of his fingers and smiled in return, “Yes.” 


End file.
